


Sharpest Lives

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angry Sex, Background Relationships, Boys in Chains, Chains, Dark But Not Angsty Really, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Grumpy Isak, Human/Vampire Relationship, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Couple From Hell, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Pain, Power Dynamics, Soulmates, Storytelling, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Mikael gets abducted by a certain tall and handsome vampire. The other vampire sharing his nest is not happy about that. He isn't happy about many things. It appears that even eternal life doesn't guarantee you will get a happily ever after.Until you will.---This will update randomly and in random length chapters, I just felt like posting something and had this thing laying around. No idea how long this will be, when I run out of story I'll wrap it up.There is some dubcon because Mik really has no options, but it will not be emphasized as such.Evak endgame and Mik will be happy in the end too. This is dark, but not angsty. More pissed off than heartbroken. I hope you enjoy this!





	1. Chapter 1

Mikael yawned. It was so late that it was early again, and his feet were numb from all the dancing. It was time to go home. He lowered his arms and opened his eyes. The writhing mass of bodies surrounding him had turned from exciting to bothersome. He had to struggle his way out of the dance floor. He had to push three separate pairs of hands off his bare waist. The downside of a cropped top and pants that bared the tips of his hip bones. But Mikael had worked hard for his body and wanted to show it off.

Finally he made it. He got his coat and scarf, got his phone out of the locker and left the club. He checked his messages. Adam had wished him goodnight. That brought a weary but warm smile on his lips. This thing with Adam was still fresh, but it seemed promising. They had been seeing each other for a couple of months now, and the Talk was getting close. The talk of getting exclusive. Mikael wrapped his coat tighter around himself and buried his chin inside his scarf. The night air was cold and crisp, and his walk home was fairly long. Especially after six hours on the dancefloor.

Mikael decided to take a shortcut through the park. It was a risk, he knew it, even though he was a guy. He was petite and kind of feminine, and his scarf hid half his face in a way that made it impossible to tell he was not a girl before hearing him speak. And if an assaulter got close enough to hear his voice, they were usually close enough to take a swing at him, as punishment for tricking them. It had never happened to him personally, and mostly for that reason he had difficulties to be actually afraid of it. Mikael was old enough to have started to realize he wasn’t immortal, but most of the time everything bad was something that could happen to other people, not him.

Still, when Mikael spotted the man in the otherwise vacant park, he got nervous. He pulled his scarf lower, but he knew that helped only little. He was a pretty boy, and most of the time he embraced that, but there were times it could give him trouble. Mikael took his phone in his hand, just in case.

The man was very tall. Slender and tall, there was something almost eerie about him. He was walking along the path, emerged from the darkness ahead. He was pale, his long coat was left open and his scarf was just draped over the back of his neck. With this wind he must have been freezing, but he did not seem to care. Mikael kept looking at him. He knew it was a bad idea, it was provocation, attracting attention, but he couldn’t help it. His bare midriff brushed against the lining of his coat and remembered the sweaty palms grasping it. His skin wanted more.

The tall man turned his course, ever so slightly. His steps were now approaching Mikael. Mikael licked his lips quickly. He squeezed his phone, unlocked the screen.

“Good evening”, the man said, with an accent Mikael didn’t quite recognise. His voice was deep and it had a cool tone, somewhat husky. It gave Mikael’s neck goosebumps despite the scarf. Or maybe it was the way the man looked at it. His scarf. Neck. He should have kept going. He should not stop, he should not speak.

“Hello”, Mikael said. Yes, stranger, he was a boy. Could he keep going now, please?

The man smiled. He had a nice smile. And a pretty face, and a pair of piercing blue eyes that Mikael couldn’t help looking into. Images flashed in his mind, images of this man on top of him, naked, his own body completely disappearing under there. Mikael licked his lips again. Brushed his hair behind his ear.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m in no need of help, thank you for asking.” The man reached out his hand. “Even Bech Næsheim. And you?”

Mikael took the hand and shook it. It was, as he had expected from the mans’ attire, cold.

“ Mikael Øverlie Boukhal.” He had no idea why he told this man his full name. Maybe because he had told his first, and Mikael just followed his lead. This tall stranger seemed like someone people tended to follow a lot. And he was really, really hot. Mikael wasn’t feeling all that tired anymore.

The man took a quick glance at their surroundings. Nobody anywhere. Expectation bubbled in Mikael’s belly. This was exciting. He had never, not once in his life, done something like this. This was almost like cruising, the old days, when men looking for sex with other men gathered in parks after dark.

“The night isn’t all that young anymore, you know. How is it possible you’re still on your own?”

Mikael blushed a bit.

“Well, I kind of have a boyfriend. Ish.”

Even laughed.

“A boyfriend-ish. What does that mean?”

Mikael shrugged.

“It means everything is still on the table.”

Even leaned a bit closer. He was so much taller that he practically leaned over Mikael. It was kind of hot.

“You know what I’d like to to with that table?” Even asked. Mikael’s mouth felt dry. “Wipe it clean and take you on it.”

“Oh fuck --” Mikael whispered. He wasn’t sure did he say it out loud or not. Maybe he did. Probably did, because Even smiled at him.

“Or we can go to my place and really get it on? Hm?”

Stranger danger. Mikael, you don’t know this man. It’s not safe. He stroked his phone with his thumb.

“I want to text the address to my friend so they know where I am.”

That didn’t seem to bother Even. The man just nodded.

“Of course. Safety first, right?”

Even was so ready to allow it that Mikael almost felt a bit stupid for asking. The media had been scaring everyone for years, people didn’t really trust each other anymore and that was a shame.

“Okay then. Lead the way.”

They walked in silence. Even seemed to be on a good mood, a faint smile twitching at the corner of his mouth constantly. Mikael couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He was so handsome, but in a pretty way, and it was so intriguing and interesting. He looked old and young at the same time. Mysterious.

“I don’t usually do this”, Mikael said. “Hook up with strangers just like that.”

“I do”, Even said. Mikael found that easy to believe. It was the careless tone in Even’s voice that surprised him. This man had no shame of his promiscuity. Mikael found that almost admirable.

“Oh”, he just said. Even’s words didn’t invite any conversation, so he didn’t try to start one. Even did this. Usually, or at least on a regular basis. That was no surprise to him, really. A part of him saying yes so easily was the trust Even’s experience awakened in him. Even knew what he was doing, and he just went ahead and did it.

Soon Even would be doing him, Mikael thought. He had never been with a guy that tall. He wondered if Even was..long in all places. In his mind images were flashing again, of a massive hard dick splitting him in two over and over again. The blush on his cheeks, brought by the nipping cold air and the closeness of the handsome stranger, deepened. This was really, really not like him. He wasn’t this. Naughty. Usually. But now he was, and he had to admit to himself he kind of liked it.

They stopped in front of a building.

“This is it”, Even said. Mikael nodded and unlocked his screen. He checked the street name and number from the side of the building and sent a message to Elias. He didn’t want to get Adam involved in this. That table was temporarily wiped clean. Mikael slipped his phone into his coat’s pocket and stepped in through the door Even was holding open for him.

To Mikael’s surprise, they walked the stairs downward. Maybe Even had his apartment in a basement. They had been fashionable at one stage. Even unlocked a heavy metal door and let Mikael step in first. He was hesitating now, just a bit. He was willingly walking into a basement with a stranger. But he really, really, really wanted to have sex with Even. So he kept walking, down a corridor with no doors.

“This is a bit creepy”, Mikael said. His voice echoed slightly. Or maybe it was just shaking.

Even placed his hand on Mikael’s shoulder. It didn’t feel threatening or pressuring, it felt comforting.

“It’s okay. Just a bit further.”

The corridor took a turn, and Mikael saw another door. Even opened it. It was a door to an apartment, and Mikael sighed relieved. Not some butcher’s workshop or morgue or something, just a home. He noticed that the shoes on the floor were two different sizes. The larger ones were sneakers and boots, but the smaller looked weird. Frilly. They were clearly men’s shoes, by the size alone, but they had lace ruffles and heels and decorative stitching. They looked old.

“You don’t live alone?”

Even closed the door behind him.

“No, mon petit. Is that a problem?”

Mikael licked his lips. Then he shook his head.

“It’s okay.”

Even smiled. He grabbed Mikael’s scarf and peeled it off, unwrapping it slowly. He looked so focused. It was mesmerizing. Mikael was breathing slower, his heart was beating harder. Deeper. Booming thuds, he could hear them in his ears.

“Who’s this?”

Mikael jumped closer to Even, startled by the voice speaking behind his back. It was another man. He sounded really tired and bored.

“This is Mikael”, Even said. He turned Mikael gently but firmly around, to face the other man. Mikael stared at him. He was as pale as Even was, and almost as beautiful, but he looked kind of exhausted. His attire was still the strangest thing about him. He looked like he was taken from a play, or a movie or something. His jacket was dark green velvet, his cuffs and collar white lace, his pants ended at the knee and made way for a pair of white stockings. He was almost as tall as Even, but they clearly were not related.

“Mikael”, Even said, “this is Isak. Don’t mind his grumpiness, he’s just hungry.”

“I’m not”, Isak responded. “Well. Yes, I am. But that’s not why I’m pissed off and you know it.”

Mikael looked at Even nervously. This seemed like drama. Was he a third wheel? A way to get back at an ex?

“Maybe I should just leave.”

Even clicked his tongue.

“Oh, Isak, look what you did. Mikael wants to leave.”

“Maybe you should let him. It’s not like you need him.”

Mikael felt Even’s body right against his back. Then Even bent down and pressed his face against the side of his neck, taking a deep breath. His lips barely brushed at the sensitive skin and made Mikael shiver.

“But he smells so good. Doesn’t he?”

Isak glared at Even. But Even didn’t let it go. He pushed his long fingers into Mikael’s soft black hair and bent his head to the side, exposing his neck to Isak. It was a bit weird. But at the same time it was hot. This was odd, but it was starting to look like a threesome and Mikael didn’t really mind that at all. Isak was dressed weird but looked good anyhow.

“Come on”, Even purred. “Just one whiff. It’s never killed anybody.”

Mikael’s heart was pounding again. He heard it so loud, it was the only sound he could hear anymore. He was sort of distantly aware that he was getting hard, as Even pulled the zipper of his coat down. Isak’s eyes got stuck on his bare stomach for a split second. Oh yes. Isak liked him.

“Come on”, Mikael said too, smiling. “I won’t bite.”

For some reason Even found his words really funny. He laughed, deep from his belly, then took another sniff. Mikael pressed his hips back a bit, pushing his ass against Even’s body. He was really getting into this.

“If I do will you give up?” Isak asked Even. Mikael wasn’t sure what he meant with that, but Even sure seemed to know. Mikael felt him tense up slightly. He did his best to make him relax again, he rubbed his ass against the man and purred. It was okay. They could all have some fun together, right? No reason to be upset.

“He doesn’t seem to want me to”, Even told Isak. Isak shook his head.

“He doesn’t know.”

Even shoved Mikael. It was so sudden and so hard that Mikael stumbled forward, running into Isak. Isak caught him.

“Smell him!”

Mikael stepped back. This was not okay.

“Hey, I don’t mind getting a bit rough, but not without agreeing about it first.”

Isak grabbed him and yanked him close to himself. He buried his face against the side of Mikael’s neck and sniffed at him. Mikael tried to squirm away, but Isak’s grip was too tight. He could feel something wet, a tongue maybe? Or the inside of a lip. His heart was pounding so, so hard.

Isak threw him away. He stumbled on the baroque style couch and landed on it, his knees on the floor. This was not cool at all. He should just go, these two didn’t seem to care about him or his well being.

“Look, I get it. I’m the third wheel here, I’ll just go home now.”

“Stay.” Even’s voice was so cold it made Mikael’s blood freeze in his veins. He stopped moving in the middle of standing up. Then he descended back down, slowly. He wasn’t sure why, but he really didn’t want to disobey that man right now.

He was starting to get scared.

The two men spoke behind his back like he wasn’t there. Isak’s voice was held back and toned down by force, by a lot of willpower, but Even was basically shouting at Isak.

“Let him go. You don’t need him.”

“Repeating it won’t make it more true.”

“He’s just a kid.”

“So are we?”

“What, are you going to turn him?”

“I don’t know. I might!”

“Over my dead fucking body.”

“Too late for that, luv”

“You don’t get to call me that. Also, fuck you.”

“He came with me willingly and I’m free to do with him what I please.”

“He is a fucking person. If you’re not letting him go, at least kill him.”

At that point Mikael managed to yank himself up. He spun around, terrified, now he knew why his heart was pounding so hard. It knew. Somehow, it knew.

“Please! Don’t kill me!”

Even smiled at Isak so sweetly Mikael could almost smell the sugar in the air.

“See, Isak? It does not want to die.”

“He doesn’t know what the alternative is!”

Even raised his hand and stroked at Isak’s cheek. Mikael’s legs refused to work. His stomach was curling into a ball. When he noticed Even’s prolonged, sharp fangs, he covered his mouth. This wasn’t happening. This, whatever this was, wasn’t really happening.

“It’s not all bad, is it?”

Isak slapped Even’s hand away. He looked at Mikael, quickly, and then shrugged like saying “I tried”. Mikael stared in disbelief when Isak walked out of the living room and slammed the door after him.

Every single hair at the back of Mikael’s neck stood up. He turned his head slowly, to look at Even.

“Please”, he whimpered. He knew, deep down inside, he knew that he was asking in vain. “I just want to go home.”

Even smiled. The very tips of his fangs stuck slightly out of his mouth.

“Oh, mon petit. This is home now.”

Mikael felt his legs give in under him. Then he felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikael woke up in a bed. It was a single bed, with bed posts, and he was chained on them be his ankles and wrists. The shackles were padded leather, but no amount of struggling did him any good. He was stuck. His heart was pounding again. Isak’s words circled around in his mind.

_ Are you going to turn him? _

_ At least kill him. _

Then Even’s voice, booming and low.  _ I’m free to do with him what I please. _

_ It does not want to die. _

Even got that right. Mikael did not want to die. He would get out of here, and he would get out alive, and everything would be alright. He had been drinking last night, hadn’t he? Maybe someone had slipped something in his water and he had been hallucinating. That guy, that tall handsome stranger, sure he wasn’t a.

The door opened.

It was the grumpy weird guy from last night. Isak. He looked different now. He was wearing normal clothes. He still looked tired and worn out, but there was a certain defiance in him that made him look stronger. He was really pissed off to be here. That Mikael was here.

“Jesus Christ, cover yourself”, Isak scoffed. Though he saw perfectly well that Mikael was in chains and could not move.

Mikael didn’t realize he was naked, either, until right then. He tried to struggle himself free. It was no use. 

“I. I can’t.”

Isak chuckled darkly. His laughter was dry and without a single spark of joy. Bitter as hell.

“Oh. Right.”

Mikael looked at his face and knew. That pale dick did it on purpose. Isak wanted to make Mikael understand he had the upper hand. He was jealous. Mikael tried to cover himself. He tried to turn his hips, move his legs so his thighs would hide his nudity, but it did next to nothing.

“Please. I just want to go home.”

“Home?” Isak raised his brows and pouted his lips just a bit. Tilted his head. “Like our master --” There was a certain tone he used for that word, master, and it was not a respectful one. “-- said, this is home.” He spun around, his arm spread out. “All this, in all its glory, this shithole is our home. For fucking ever.”

Mikael did his best to stay calm. Deep breaths. These two were just some kinksters, and he had walked into some domestic feud. That’s all. He tried to smile, as pretty as he could.

“Look, if this is something that turns you on, I’m game. We can have fun together. Maybe a payback for Even, hm? Would he be jealous?”

Isak glared at him. His eyes were so cold.

“He would kill you.”

Something in Isak’s voice made it clear that he was being literal. Even would actually take Mikael’s life. Mikael made a tiny little sound, a meep of some kind.

“And he would kill me.” Isak tilted his head, looking directly at Mikael again. His smile gave Mikael the creeps. As Isak reached out his hand and almost touched Mikael’s naked chest he got goosebumps.  “Actually, that sounds kind of nice, doesn’t it? Maybe we should.”

“No! Please! I don’t want to die!”

“Hmph.” Isak pulled his hand back and shrugged. “Suit yourself. Just remember, when you’re so deep in this hell that you have forgotten what anything else looks like, that on day one I gave you the choice.”

Isak placed his knee on the edge of the bed and leaned down, over Mikael. He brought his face right above him and made a face that kind of looked like a smile.

“Don’t you ever forget that.”

Mikael squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He was just so scared. He just wanted to go home, or no, he wanted to go to Adam and let him keep him safe from the beasts of the night. These beasts, with pale skin and sharp teeth.

“Come on, Angel, stop scaring our guest.”

It was Even speaking, by the rooms’ door. Mikael felt Isak get up from the bed. He tried to cover himself again, and failed miserably.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” Isak hissed.

Mikael peeked carefully. Even was really handsome. He was so tall and so commanding, and a part of him kind of could find some kind of enjoyment in this setup. Him chained to the bed, naked. Even by the door like that, watching him like he was picking up a piece of roast at the supermarket. The hunger in Even’s eyes. If Isak hadn’t been here, radiating that black resentment and pure white anger, this whole situation might have felt completely different.

As if Isak had heard his thoughts, he pushed past Even. He muttered something to the other man on his way, but Mikael couldn’t really make out what it was. Something about a mistake?

“Please excuse him. Isak is chronically irked. You’d think he’d run out of steam in a century but no. But he’s mostly bark, barely any bite.”

The way Even said  _ bite _ made Mikael’s skin crawl. It was a reaction stemming from deep inside him, from the old days, the oldest, when humanity was covering in a cave, frightened by any shadow. The days when any shadow could have been a predator.  _ Prey _ , Mikael’s brain whispered. He was prey. That man was the hunter.

“Please, don’t”, Mikael whispered. He tried to struggle himself free but the chains held. Panic was rushing in his head, He had to release himself, he absolutely had to. Even just stood there, by the door, crossing his arms across his chest, with a faint smile on his lips. Mikael could see the tips of his sharp fangs and they fed the primal terror inside him furthermore. “Please!”

Even looked over his left shoulder. Then over his right one. He raised his eyebrows.

“Are you talking to..me? I’m not doing anything.”

Mikael was crying. He didn’t know why. His body was overflowing, in state of full alert, he was shaking and screaming now without any words. Just incoherent screaming, and as Even pushed himself up on his feet and walked to him in calm steps Mikael’s screams just got louder.

Even reached down. Mikael closed his eyes. He felt a cool hand on his cheek, a delicate touch, and something snapped back into place. He could think clearly again. He stopped struggling.

He was still shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

The hand felt weird. Even’s touch was light but his hand, there was something wrong with it. There was something so very, very wrong with Even himself, and Mikael knew he needed to figure out what it was, before it was too late. Too late for what, he didn’t know, but his subconscious was still on full alert.

“Look at me, boy.”

Mikael didn’t want to. But he turned his gaze to the man’s face. He saw the cold dark fire in his eyes. He saw the wry smile on his lips, like slashed into his face with a knife. He didn’t want to, but he saw the sharp, long fangs especially clearly.

Even’s hand was so cold. His skin was so pale.

“Say it”, Even whispered. Mikael’s skin rose to goosebumps from the coldness of his breath.

“It’s impossible.” Mikael could barely hear his own voice. His heart was beating so hard again. The whole side of his neck was pulsating. He could feel Even’s eyes on it. “Vampires aren’t real.”

Mikael winced as Even grabbed his jaw. The pale man pressed his sharp nails into Mikael’s skin hard, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Let’s see if we can make a believer out of you.”

Even leaned in. Closer, closer, so close that Mikael couldn’t see Even’s eyes anymore, only the black hollow centers. He couldn’t breathe. He was so scared and. Something else. He was prey, and he was feeling his body giving in to the hunter. Even had won. He was captured. Time for the beast to feed. Even turned Mikael’s head to the side. Pushed his chin up. Forced him to bare his neck. Mikael was shaking, still unable to breathe, he closed his eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

First, he felt a kiss. Even’s cool lips on the side of his neck, cold and dry, his tongue cold and wet. Mikael’s lips parted slightly, and he found some air in a little gasp. He was suddenly very aware of his skin again, of how bare it was, every last bit of it. Bare. Helpless. He tried to squirm a bit but Even tightened his grip. He didn’t need another reminder.

Something sharp grazed on the thin skin of Mikael’s neck. It was a tooth. No, Mikael, it was a  _ fang _ and you know it. A fang that would not settle for just scratching the surface. None of Even would settle for that, he was a beast and he wanted to penetrate Mikael in every possible way.

Still, it surprised him. He knew it would happen, he could tell it was happening right now, but still, Even’s teeth sinking into his neck surprised Mikael. He gasped, short and scared, and yanked his chains trying to wrap his arms around Even. Instinctively. Why did he want to pull him closer instead of pushing him away? But he could do neither, just lie there, taking it.

No.

Giving it.

Mikael felt his blood leave his body into Even’s hungry mouth. He could feel his own skin grow gradually cooler and Even’s skin warm up. Even’s lips filled up, plump and hot, they suckled on Mikael’s neck after the fangs released their grip. Mikael had expected his blood to keep flowing, but his neck didn’t feel wet at all.

He gasped again when he realized something else had also filled up. Hot. Hard. He felt it dig into his hip. Even wanted that to happen, he wanted Mikael to feel it. Mikael closed his eyes. This wasn’t the first time he was chained up naked on a bed. This wasn’t the first time he would have rather been sleeping. He knew that it didn’t matter if he said no.

Might as well try to make the most of this.

Mikael moved his hip just a bit. Pushed back against the hot hardness. He would cooperate, he would be good, there was no need to rough him up. Even lifted his head and looked at him, raising his eyebrow. Mikael smiled at him. As calmly as he could. And nodded. Yes, he was into this. Enough to go through with this.

That was all the convincing Even was interested in. The vampire - impossible or not, he was a vampire, there was no denying that fact - started undressing. His paleness had got a healthier hue, his skin a warmer glow, and he had a beautiful body. He was so tall. And sleek and fit without being bulked up. Mikael licked his lips quickly. He could find many delightful things in this arrangement, and he wouldn’t have to dig deep for them.

Even undressed completely. Mikael was impressed, to be honest. His mouth was wetting. Mostly of habit, probably, but he was drooling for that dick towering in front of his face. Directly in front of it. Mikael licked his lips quickly. He had no idea about the stamina of a vampire, but he hoped he could blow Even out of steam, so to speak.

Mikael opened his mouth. He looked up at Even, opening his eyes large and wide. Tempting. Luring. Come on, mister big bad vampire, you know you want to. Mikael wouldn’t bite, he knew how to play nice.

Even stepped closer to the bed. Close enough that when Mikael reached over, stretching his neck, he could reach Even’s dick with his mouth. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips around the shaft, horizontally, he wet it with his tongue and moved his lips up and down the side. Bit by bit, he traveled higher every time before turning back again, all the way down to the root. Finally he ended up high enough to reach the tip, opened his mouth wider and let the hard, moist tip sink into it.

It tasted normal, to Mikael’s relief. It was hot and hard and tasted like a dick. By the time he had it half way in his mouth he was really getting into the mood himself. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked sucking dick. Nobody had ever complained about his performance, either. Practice makes perfect.

Even sighed softly. He pressed his hand in Mikael’s hair, holding his head still for him to push into Mikael’s mouth. It was unnecessary, Mikael was playing nice, but he let Even have his dominance. He was ready to do anything to keep the vampire happy with his mouth. His neck was starting to ache from his awkward position, but it was tolerable. Mikael kept breathing through his nose and pushed further, took Even in deeper. Sucked on him harder.

The moment dragged on. The seconds stretched into minutes. Even’s dick filled Mikael’s mouth, over and over again, he made soft moaning sounds and did his best to keep his mouth wet and slick for Even. He kept sucking, ignoring the strain on his cheeks, he played with his tongue and rubbed the tip on the roof of his mouth.

“Isak!” Even called, making Mikael jump. “The snack gives real good head, you want some?”

Mikael blushed. He couldn’t object, not the invitation or calling him the snack, his mouth was full of dick. He heard something slam against something else, to make a point.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Even asked, grinning.

“Fuck you both!”

Even chuckled. He looked down at Mikael and stroked his hair.

“Maybe later”, Even said softly. And winked. Mikael closed his eyes again. He buckled down and got really to it, working his ass off to make the vampire come. Did they come? Could they? He didn’t know, but he was about to find out.

They did. They could. Even came, deep in Mikael’s mouth. It tasted normal as well, to Mikael’s relief. He swallowed every drop and let the flaccid dick slide out of his mouth. He was panting. He was sweaty, his hair glued to his forehead. He was hard.

Even picked up his clothes and nodded at Mikael from the door.

“Thank you. That was pleasant.” The vampire looked at Mikael, at his wound up body and his hardness. He smirked. “Rest now. Isak will probably climb down from his high horse soon enough to come have a taste of you. He always resists first. And he always gives in.”

Mikael didn’t say anything. He didn’t like the idea. Isak gave him the serious creeps. Probably because Isak seemed to really hate him. Even turned off the light, closed the door and left Mikael in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read this today and got inspired. Enjoy!

“He’s not being fair to you, is he?”

Isak whipped his head to the side, to look directly at Mikael. It was time to feed Mikael and that chore was given to Isak today. And all other days before this one. Mikael couldn’t tell time, but based on his meals and sleeping patterns he had been here about four or five days.

“What?” Isak didn’t sound pleased. He never seemed too keen to have a conversation with him. But it had been three long sleeps since Mikael had seen Even, and he was getting kind of lonely. Also, if he wanted to escape here alive, he would have to get through Isak.

“Even. He doesn’t seem like a fair master.”

Isak stared at him in mistrust and disbelief. Mikael did his best to remain calm. He even looked the vampire in the eyes. Isak’s eyes were different from Even’s. Even’s eyes were either deceivingly soft or sharp like his fangs. Isak’s looked stale.

“Really now?”

Isak turned to continue preparing Mikael’s meal. They were some meal supplement powders for dieters, but they gave him double doses. They tasted simply foul, but Mikael suspected that if he refused he would be denied any food. He needed to eat. He had been so weak after Even drank his blood, he needed strength.

Mikael didn’t try to revive the conversation. Isak was clearly not in the mood for talking. He looked kind of sickly. His paleness had gotten a near yellow hue, and though Isak tried his best to keep it from showing, his hands were shaking as he poured the hot water over the meal powder. The air was filled with the sickening smell of the soup. But Mikael was hungry enough to ignore it. He would eat.

Isak stirred the plate with a spoon. Mikael noted he had used less water so the feeding would go faster. He didn’t really mind it, other than that the food was easily really salty, and whenever Isak gave him water he poured it too fast into his mouth on purpose. It was obvious. Isak really didn’t like him, or the fact that he was here.

Isak sat down on the chair by the bed. He had the plate and the spoon with him, and as he was bringing the spoon to Mikael’s lips his hand stopped. His eyes were fixed on Mikael’s wrists. They were hurting, and chafed, and today Mikael had noticed some bleeding as well. Mikael looked in horror how Isak’s nostrils widened and pupils grew until his eyes were almost all black. There was a fire in those eyes, cold and dark. His horror was rising. It was taking him over again, he was being turned into an animal, frozen in his terror.

No.

This was his chance. Or, at least, a chance.

Mikael forced himself to open his neck up for Isak. He turned his face to the side and closed his eyes.

“You seem really hungry”, he whispered. He was so scared he barely heard his own voice. “Just. Don’t take so much that it kills me.”

He waited. He could almost hear Isak’s desire, or feel it vibrate in the air between them. Isak wanted almost nothing more than just drink from him. But he hadn’t yet done so because he wanted something else just the crucial bit more. He wanted to spite Even. And keep the upper hand on Mikael. If Isak fed from him it would mean Mikael had something Isak needed.

Mikael clenched his jaw to make his veins more distinct. Come on, big bad vampire. Take the bait. Bite. Dinner is served.

“You’re playing with fire, child”, Isak said. His voice was dry, like brown leaves rustling down the street in the cold wind of October. “Despite all the grandeur we are not civilized beasts.”

“You’ve been feeding me”, Mikael replied. “It’s time I return the favour.”

Isak didn’t say anything. Mikael waited. Patiently. All he had left was time, and the crimson nectar pumping through his veins. When he wasn’t looking at the vampire he managed to keep calmer. He had skipped the terror and moved on to the surrender. Isak wasn’t moving. He wanted to drink, so bad, Mikael was sure of it. Why didn’t he? Why was he still resisting? Mikael decided to take a stab in the dark.

“He always wins, doesn’t he?”

Ohhh, that sure did the trick. The plate got smashed on the floor and Isak grabbed Mikael’s throat. He squeezed until Mikael opened his eyes and looked at him, pleading for his life.

“You know nothing about him.  _ Nothing. _ Do you understand?”

Mikael whimpered. Or, tried to. He couldn’t breathe properly, and he felt his pulse throb against Isak’s hand. Isak could feel it too, he had to, and he was probably regretting his choice right now. Mikael could see Isak’s hunger slowly take him over.

He turned his wrists. The pain made him try to hiss, but more importantly, he saw Isak sniff the air quickly. Isak opened his mouth, and Mikael saw his sharp fangs. Yes. This would work. It would have to work. Mikael closed his eyes and waited.

Isak didn’t bother kissing him, or sniffing, or any other foreplay. He struck them right in, piercing Mikael’s skin, making him scream. Isak pressed his palm tight against Mikael’s mouth and fed. Mikael felt his life flow into Isak, he felt Isak get warmer, stronger. He filled up and out like Even had, and a part of Mikael was curious to see how Isak would look like when he had eaten.

Isak fed for a long time. Mikael was feeling light headed and dizzy, he was worried he might pass out. He also worried that Isak would not stop in time, but he was helpless. He was in chains and weak and in so, so much trouble. He might die here. Isak hated him, and nursing him, and this would liberate Isak from Mikael altogether.

After a lifetime Isak pulled away. He licked Mikael’s neck and then his lips, and when he pulled back Mikael finally saw how Isak looked. Not the famished shell, but the vampire himself. He looked. Vicious. There was a glint in his eyes that was just evil.

Mikael glanced down. Isak wasn’t hard. That would have made him blush, remembering Even, but he didn’t have enough blood left. Isak stood up, slowly, then grouched to gather the pieces of the plate. His movements were almost twitching from all the strength that had suddenly returned into his arms. Mikael had been right. Isak was the strong one. Even was the cocky, flashy show off, but Isak was all business. Isak was dangerous. And pissed off.

“Please”, Mikael whispered. “I’m so thirsty.”

Isak gave him a brief look, then returned to his chore. He gathered all the shards and pieces, and then carried them out of the room. He left the door open, and just like Mikael had suspected, Isak came back. He had a rag with him to wipe the soup off from the floor. When Isak got back up on his feet he took the water boiler in his hand and turned to look at Mikael.

“Thirsty, eh?”

Mikael’s eyes grew wide. No. Oh god, no. He was breathing fast and sharp through his nose, pinching his lips closed as tight as he could. Isak stepped closer. Closer. Mikael screamed into his closed mouth as Isak brought the water boiler over his chest and tilted it. He closed his eyes and tried to turn his face away.

Isak laughed.

“You are way deeper than you think you are. Snack.”

The apartment door was opened and closed. Isak backed down. Mikael peeked at him and saw Isak pulling his shoulders back and down, standing taller. He looked so strong and dangerous. Suddenly Mikael was kind of worried for Even.

“Issy?”

“Over here”, Isak answered. He used his weak voice, the one that was tired of eternal life itself. Mikael wondered if he should yell a warning, would he dare, but then it was too late. Even was fast and quiet, and he appeared to the door before Mikael had made up his mind.

Isak jumped towards him so fast he looked like a blur. Mikael screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: some violence (no gore), coercing (kind of)

Mikael’s blood was rushing in his veins. There were no words for the sensation, really. Isak had tried to put it into words for centuries, but in vain. The closest he had gotten were  _ resurrection _ and  _ absolution _ but both were too Christian in nature to describe something this unholy. Isak’s very existence was blasphemy. He had come to terms with it. Mostly.

Before Even stepped into the apartment Isak could feel his presence getting closer. His mind was instantly flooded with hot red mist, and it wiped away all conscious thought. He became instinct. A beast. His body was in command now, his eternally young, beautiful and strong body. He turned to face the door and waited.

The moment Even arrived Isak was already moving. He jumped. He heard someone scream. The sound only added to his rampage. Even caught him, of course he did, he must have smelled the snack’s blood before he entered the nest. He knew Isak had fed, and he knew what it did to Isak. Isak hated it as much as he hated Even, but he was so horny it pushed him completely off all possible balance. He wrapped his arms and legs around Even and bit down on his shoulder through his clothes.

Even growled at him. The older vampire spun around and slammed Isak’s back into the wall. It made a loud thud, loud enough to drop a painting off the wall on the other side of it. Isak grunted. It didn’t really hurt. Ever since he had been turned he had felt significantly less pain. He could be stabbed with a knife not made of silver and just get mildly annoyed because the stabber ruined his shirt.

Isak had just fed. Even hadn’t, not today, he had probably planned on feasting on that little thing chained to the bed. Too bad, master, that cup has been emptied. Unless Even wanted to drain it completely dry, killing his toy, but Isak doubted that. Even hadn’t fucked the thing yet. That might change soon, but not now. Now Even’s ass belonged to Isak. He was stronger. He was more pissed off, and he was more frustrated. It had been almost a year now, hadn’t it? Around the first snow?

It didn’t matter.  _ Now  _ mattered. This mattered, Even’s body against his. It was so familiar. Isak knew every inch of it, every last bit, as well as Even knew his. Even pressed his fingertips tightly into his skin and flesh, at exactly the right spots. It made Isak gasp out of habit. The grip of his teeth was released and Even was quick to utilize that, stepping back and peeling Isak off of himself.

They stood there, face to face, measuring each other up. Even’s eyes were almost black, Isak knew that his were too, and he felt the pull. The irresistible pull of his master. No. The pull of Even. From the first moment Isak had seen him, the tall blonde man smelling of danger, he had been helpless. But past decades had taught him to fight back. Isak bared his fangs and hissed. Even hissed back at him. Isak felt his defiance tone down a bit.

Even picked on that immediately. Isak knew. In that split second he knew that it would be futile to resist. He was not going to let that stop him. He might forever be the beta to Even’s alpha, but he would not have to like it. Or make it easy on Even. If Isak only could, he would have left. But he couldn’t. He had fed from the same human as Even, and their bond was once again strengthened.

He fell in the same trap over and over again.

He could keep making up excuses but he has heard them all multiple times.

“Well?” Isak spat. Even didn’t move. He was waiting for Isak to make his move, so Isak could be defeated by him. Fucker. Isak hated that asshole so much, and at the same time he wanted him so bad he could taste it through the sweetness of the prisoner’s blood.

_ Fine. _

Isak slashed at Even with his nails. Once, twice, Even didn’t step back or try to block him. His shirt was shredded into small strips, and Even simply ripped off what was left of it. Isak curled up his shoulders, ready to pounce or block Even’s strike. But Even didn’t advance. Instead, he tore his shirt further, into a single long strip which he wrapped around his palm slowly. Fucker. Fucking dick acting all indifferent, knowing very well that drove Isak nuts with rage.

“You better not”, Isak hissed. “I will fight you.”

“I’m counting on that, doll.”

“Do not call me that!” Isak yelled and pounced. Even grabbed him and gave him more momentum, throwing him into the opposite wall. Bastard. How dare he? In front of the snack, as well. The little tramp was exhausted from his feeding, but it had ears and eyes. Isak was feeling the slut’s blood boil in his veins, and he couldn’t stop himself. He needed to fight, or fuck, or both, and he attacked Even again.

Isak didn’t know how it happened, but before he hit the wall again his shirt had disappeared. An impressive move, but an infuriating one. His skin was glowing with warmth and health, thanks to Even’s new toy on the bed. Isak could feel Even’s eyes eat his bare chest up. It had been a while.

Even moved. But not towards Isak. He stepped to the bed, towering over the boy chained on it. The snack didn’t like it one bit, it started struggling and whimpering. Humans were pathetic. One look into Even’s black eyes and they were in full panic mode. When Isak saw that blackness it was turning him seriously on. Jealousy splashed inside him and forced him to jump at Even again.

Big mistake.

With one smooth movement Even caught Isak and slammed him on the bed. On his stomach, on top of the boy. Isak knocked the air out of him, but didn’t care. He had other things to worry about. Like Even twisting his arm until he managed to pull it up to the headboard. Even tied Isak’s wrist on it with the shreds of his shirt. A part of Isak wondered if he was letting Even do that, but he wasn’t ready to admit anything.

“Let me go immediately!”

Isak tried to struggle but it was useless. He was one hand down and pinned on the bed, in an awkward position, and Even had done this probably hundreds of times. Wrestled down someone who was struggling, fighting against him, and tying them up. Thousands of girls and boys at his mercy, helpless. Isak heard the boy gasp under him and realized his dick was hard, and digging into the thigh under him. Fuck!

“I’m serious! Let me go, fucking asshole! The second I’m free I will scratch your eyes out!”

Even leaned over him, to test the knots that now held Isak’s both hands in place. They held. The more Isak struggled, the tighter they seemed to get. Isak would have to be careful they wouldn’t cut his hands off at the wrist. The wounds would heal, but the hands would not grow back.

“My precious, you really shouldn’t demand being released and then tell me that you will injure me the moment you get your wish.”

“FUCK YOU!”

Isak tried to bite at Even’s face. Even stood up.

“No, luv”, Isak’s master purred, “fuck you.”

Isak heard the sound of a zipper being pulled. He closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: rough, violent sex

The snack looked horrified. Isak couldn’t look away from him, because Even had tied him up directly over him. Isak could have bent his legs and straddle the boy instead of just lounging on top of him, but that would have made things way to easy for Even. It would be inevitable, but he was not going to make it easy.

Isak heard Even undress. He saw it in his eyes, the image of Even’s nudity. Still, after all these years and decades and centuries, it looked exciting. Isak wanted Even, of course he did. He didn’t like the bastard one bit, but he wanted him so fucking bad. Even knew it. And he was making Isak wait.

“I mean it! Let me go right now!”

Even hummed. But at least he finally got closer again. Isak felt his cool fingers stroke down along his spine, then follow the waistband of Isak’s pants. His lips parted a bit, but he forced himself to stay still. No shivers. Not one.

“You’ve been really tense these past months, luv. It’s indeed time for you to let go a bit.”

Even pushed his fingers under the waistband and pulled. He pulled hard enough to rip the seams, forcing the pants off Isak. Isak hissed in protest, trying to kick Even as well, but it was of no use. The snack stared at him, its eyes wide. Yes, little one, this is the power of an old vampire. There is no fighting him.

Isak turned his head out of the way so the boy could see Even. Isak kept watching the face in front of him, at those wide wet eyes, and Even’s reflection in them. He saw the older vampire come closer, he felt him get on the bed. He felt something poke on his belly. Isak frowned and tried to raise his body to take a peek. Once again, big mistake.

Even took advantage of his shift in position immediately. He grabbed Isak and yanked him up, kicking with his knee on the back of Isak’s thigh. Just like that, Isak’s leg was bent, his knee against the bed and his ass up in the air. At least Isak could now see that yes, the boy was hard. Fucking little pervert, seriously.

“It turns you on to watch me be forced?” Isak hissed. The boy whimpered, closing his eyes. Even grabbed the hair on the back of Isak’s head and pulled back.

“My pet, I do not need to force you. I own you.”

Okay, that is fucking hot. It reminded Isak of the old days. Even pressed his fingertips between Isak’s protruding ribs and pushed down, hard. It made Isak squirm. Fucking dick, how dare he make Isak like this?

Even draped his torso over Isak’s back, pressing his chin hard on Isak’s shoulder. He looked at the boy under them, with a deceitful smile on his lips.

“So, Mikael”, Even purred, “what should I do with this one?”

The boy squeezed his eyes shut.

“I don’t know”, he whimpered. Fucking pussy. Even reached his hand over Isak to the boy’s cheek and stroked it. Smart little thing didn’t try to pull away.

“I can always fuck you, too, but I’m afraid your body is a bit fragile for my current desires.”

The snack snapped its eyes open.

“No! Please, don’t!”

Even clicked his tongue. Isak was so mad and so horny he couldn’t even move, he just shook.

“I have to fuck something…”

“Him! Fuck him! He’s hard, I can feel it!”

Fucking traitor. Even shoved his hand between Isak and the prisoner, and Isak shuddered when Even’s hand brushed over his dick.

“Oh, he is”, Even said with a grin. Isak could hear it. He felt the boy jump under him. “But so are you?”

Isak glared at the boy. See? Isak wasn’t spilling that detail to Even, now was he? Unlike someone else in this room, hm?

“Please!”

This was getting boring.

“Just get fucking on with it already, old man”, Isak growled, biting his teeth together. He was not liking it, but he was turned on beyond measure, and his body was screaming for Even with its every single undead cell.

Even laughed. But he got up on his knees, and he did place his hand on Isak’s ass and spread his cheek to the side. Ohhhh, yes. No, oh no! Yes. Fuck. Isak heard Even spit in his other hand and spread it on his dick. Oh, he was feeling soft and tender?

Isak howled as Even pushed into him. It was a howl mixed with slight pain, frustration, anger, defeat, and lust. Isak pushed his ass back against Even’s thrust so he got it all inside him at once. Every last bit of it.

Even tried to pull out. Isak clamped his muscles as tight as he could, to grab hold of that dick, to keep it inside him all the way. It worked. Even chuckled, surprised but pleased, and stayed for a moment.

“Oh god --”

Isak opened his eyes as the snack spoke. It was just a really silent whisper, but Isak was so close he had no trouble hearing it. The little bitch liked this. Very well. Isak kept his hold on Even as tight as he could and pushed his knee back, lowering himself on top of the boy under him. He had been on more uncomfortable mattresses, and been fucked on those as well.

“Well? Are you going to fuck me or not, dickhead?”

Even pushed his fingernails in the back of Isak’s neck and pressed down. He pinned Isak down with his grip, and got power in his thrusts from it, and Isak was howling again as Even fucked him. Isak’s body gave in and succumbed to those thrusts, and Isak’s rock hard, throbbing dick slid against the boy under him in a delicious way.

“I fucking hate you”, Isak panted between Even’s pounding. “Just let me leave already.”

Even bent down again. He bit down on Isak’s shoulder, hard enough to puncture it, and fucked him harder. It made Isak’s eyes roll back in his head. Nobody fucked him like Even did, absolutely nobody.

“I’m never letting you go, Angel. I made you. You’re mine”

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!”

Isak’s shouting got more and more scrambled. It was Even’s fault. He reached places inside Isak that nobody did. Maybe they should make this a yearly thing. Their prisoner whimpered under him, Isak could feel its hips push up against him, rutting and grinding in desperation. The little fucker really was a pervert. No wonder it had come with Even down here, willingly.

“Harder, asshole!” Isak hissed. Even was way too soft and gentle. This wasn’t about that now, this was about using him, fucking him hard, with no mercy. If Even fucking dared to give him a hand -- fuck no. No fucking way. Isak wanted Even’s dick, a good pounding, and that’s it. For now Even was truly delivering. Isak felt his nails dig into his hips, he felt the power of Even’s grip, and the raw brutal force of his thrusts.

Isak felt the thing under him breathe heavier. It was becoming forced and laboured. Pathetic human, it deserved to die right here and now, with too little blood inside it to transport too little oxygen it was able to pull in its sad lungs. Isak really liked it, the boy’s struggle for breath and for an orgasm battling each other. It made his heat grow more intense and his dick drip. Maybe the thing wouldn’t make it. Maybe they would fuck it to death.

“HARDER!”

The bed was wailing under them. Isak didn’t care, it was just a thing. Replaceable, just like the boy between it and Isak. All humans were replaceable, their lives were so short. Over in a blink of an eye. What Isak had with Even, that was eternal. In every possible way, and that was the best and the worst and Isak really, really hated Even with all his being but he also loved him more than anything in the world.

“FUCK!!!”

Isak came hard. He lost all control of himself and his body to the orgasm Even pulled out of him. He trashed in its waves, helpless, howling an unholy chant. When it finally released him from its hold Even pulled out, slowly. He untied Isak, slower. Isak crawled up on his shaky legs and turned to look at Even.

Even looked back. His eyes were almost completely black. They were empty bottomless wells, and Isak could almost see his own eternal soul tumbling down the never ending fall.

He gathered his clothes. He left the room.

Even didn’t follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is too recent, but I couldn't find a waltz that would fit the timeline *and* the mood. So in my hc the waltz is something like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I). (Dmitri Shostakovich - Waltz No. 2)

Mikael is so tired. Having been drained from most of his blood and then taken part in that weird semi-threesome and finally getting fucked by Even almost killed him. But he survived yet another night. He would not survive for many nights more, unless he could come up with something. Anything.

Isak was the key, that much he knew. If he only could get Isak on his side. Or at least against Even. Even would never release him, it had to be Isak. It was just so hard to think. He had passed out after Even had left him alone and now he was hurting everywhere, exhausted and desperate.

Mikael was too tired to get frightened when the door opened. It was Isak. He didn’t look as pale as he usually did, but he looked every bit as pissed off. Mikael was past the point of caring. The worst had already happened.

“Please, untie me”, he whispered. “You can take me down with two fingers, I’m not going anywhere. Please.”

Isak glared at him. He looked at Mikael’s wrists, chafed and raw, at his strained shoulders, at his desperate pleading eyes. He rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to die in this room.”

Mikael swallowed his panic. He was able to do that only because he was too tired to start panicking. He nodded, instead.

“Yes. But I don’t want to suffer the entire time until I do. Please.”

Isak thought about it. Then he rolled his eyes again, huffed and stepped to the head of the bed. He snapped the chain of the cuffs in two with his bare hand.

Mikael rushed to rub his wrists. He did so very gently, the skin was so broken. He looked at Isak full of gratitude.

“Thank you. I can eat myself.”

“The only reason I released you.”

Isak sat down after handing Mikael his noodles and tuna. The smell of the fish made Mikael a bit queasy, but it was much needed protein, and he devoured the whole can as fast as he dared. It felt so good to be able to use his hands, even though it hurt.

Soon Mikael noticed something interesting. Isak didn’t really look at him. Mikael’s blood was pumping in Isak’s veins and still Isak tried to keep his distance.

“I’m sorry about last night”, Mikael said. “It was not for me to see.”

Isak raised his brows and almost looked at him. Then he shrugged and stared into the distance for a while.

“It was exactly for you to see. It wouldn’t have happened without an audience, because that is how Even operates.”

Isak sounded tired. And slightly bitter. Mikael had to keep him talking, because he couldn’t think of anything else and he had to try  _ something. _

“Has he always been like that?”

“Probably. I met him when he was about two hundred years old.”

“How did you meet?”

Isak wanted to glare at him but lost to his unwillingness to look at him. Then he sighed. And closed his eyes.

 

It was the first dance of the spring, and Isak was nervous. His attire was impeccable as always, and his curls were shiny and soft, and he had enough wealth to make him desirable for at least half the ladies attending. He didn’t really have anything to worry about, but still he would have rather been riding with his friends -- well, to be precise, with a particular friend that Isak had noticed he’d been a touch too fond of. Just a touch.

Oh god, he wanted to touch him so much.

Isak pinched at his wrist to snap himself out of his daydream. Now was not the time, nor the place. He was here to land himself a wife, preferably a wealthy one, but he knew he wouldn’t probably be marrying up. He was deemed a bit cold, cranky and temperamental by his peers, and they were not wrong.

He had danced with three different girls tonight, and none of them had tried to get any closer acquaintance. Isak was so ready to just go home, but he knew he had to stay for the entire party and perhaps after that, in case some couples decided to sit together for some late night games and conversation.

Whether he liked it or not, he needed a wife. His mother was constantly at it, demanding to know why she didn’t have any grandchildren yet. She was right, Isak was getting old for this. He felt too old for this. He stood there, watching the girls in their pretty dresses and their hair done perfectly, and he felt tired. Bored. It felt like he was waiting for something, anything, to happen.

A new song started playing. A waltz. How bold, for an event of this nature, Isak thought. He let his gaze run past the crowd of maidens, trying to find one who he hadn’t danced with already and who would be likely to agree, when someone tapped on his shoulder.

“May I have this dance?”

Isak spun around, startled. First he saw a pair of blue eyes. Then a pair of full lips. Then he saw that he had heard correctly. This person was a man.

Isak couldn’t think. His brain shut down completely, and his heart took over, and it was so loud and commanding.

“What?” His voice sounded ridiculous. It was tiny and terrified.

The man smiled. He had a smile that illuminated the whole room.

“I asked, may I have this dance.”

“Of course not!” Isak was whispering so loudly. Hissing. This man was insane. Isak couldn’t look away from his eyes. His heart was beating so loud.

The stranger didn’t take no for an answer. He grabbed Isak’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Everyone made way for them, staring at them in shocked silence.

Isak had no idea why he let the man lead him like that. But he did. He let this man take him to the floor, and grab him, and the whole time he expected the music to stop and this thing be brought to an end, but that didn’t happen.

The man placed his hand against Isak’s lower back. He pulled Isak closer. Way, way too close, this hold was a scandal in itself. Isak could feel the strength radiate from the man’s chest, so close to his. He could feel the man’s breath on his skin, barely touching. He could hear the music. This was a waltz, the most intimately seductive of dances, and it was a sultry one as well. Just listening to the music would have made Isak short of breath, but hearing it roar over him and this man, on the dance floor, doing the unthinkable -- it was drowning him. He was drowning in his lust, it took him over in a way he couldn’t deny anymore.

He let the man lead.

He was a great dancer. Isak had never been the one that was lead, but still his body knew exactly how to move. What the man expected from it, from him, and he didn’t stumble once. They glided across the floor, crisscrossing the whole ballroom, and wherever the dance took them people made way. Isak kept staring into the depth of those blue eyes and it felt like being under water. He couldn’t breathe.

It was like the whole world disappeared. Isak’s fear was dissolved in the waters that had drowned him. He was free now, liberated, seen. His true self, his essence and being, was revealed in the arms of this strange man. Isak’s heart wasn’t thumping anymore, it was singing. He was swept away in the waves and in the waltz and he wanted nothing more.

Until he did. As the waltz kept going on, and their bodies kept moving together seamlessly, so close together, Isak felt the need awaken inside him. It gripped his guts and burnt in his groin. It made him sense the pale glow of the man’s skin even when he wasn’t looking at it. It made him breathe - he was breathing? under water? - faster and more shallow. It made him move the slightest bit closer to the man, and he could tell from his eyes that he noticed it. It made Isak all flustered.

His blushing turned into burning shame the moment the music ended and the dancing stopped. He was yanked out of the water, his lungs filled with harsh, burning air, and the spell was broken. Isak stared at the man in horror, realizing what he had just done. In front of everybody who was somebody. He had to get air.

Isak pushed his way past the crowd and out of the building. He ran blind into the night, without his coat, ignoring the cold and the darkness. He just ran.

 

Isak stopped talking. Mikael waited for a moment to see if he would continue, but he didn’t.

“When did this happen?” Mikael asked quietly.

“Several lifetimes ago.” Isak opened his eyes and looked at Mikael. His eyes were dark and dangerous, and Mikael knew what he wanted to do. What the memory of the dance had evoked in the vampire. He knew he couldn’t resist at all, he was too weak.

Isak moved. Mikael closed his eyes, waiting for the strike. He opened them again when he heard the door close and be locked. He was alone, and untied. The thrill faded quickly when he realized how much in trouble with Even he would be if Even happened to enter this room before his restraints were restored. Mikael tried calling for Isak, but all he could hear, his ear pressed on the door, was the door of the basement apartment slam shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikael woke up to the feeling that someone was watching him. The room was dark. It was never dark, the light switch was on the other side of the door and -- someone was watching him.

Mikael sat up quickly and looked around, trying to see. Still he didn’t see the shape of someone until they moved. Towards him. Mikael slammed his palm in front of his mouth but he had already screamed.

“Who let you out of your chains, little one?”

Okay. One: that was hot as hell. Two: that was scary as fuck. Three: Mikael knew that the vampire knew who had unchained him, but still he didn’t want to be a rat.

“I’m out of my chains?”

Even laughed. He was amused. That was good, in a way, as long as he found his toy fun and interesting he wouldn’t be so eager to get rid of it. Right?

“You are, little one. All loose and free to attack me unexpected.”

“Oh, no”, Mikael gasped, “I would never!”

Mikael didn’t hear the vampire move. But he saw him come closer. Only his form, his movement, he was a shadow blending in the darkness.

“Of course you wouldn’t. Why would the little one do something like that?”

It made Mikael blush. He wondered if Even could somehow sense it, the rush of blood on his cheeks.

“Please. I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Mikael made a terrified little squeak when he felt Even’s grip on his chin.

“Of course you haven’t. Now, little one, tell me..where is Isak?”

Mikael was sure Even could hear his heart beat faster and harder. He was so scared. And still, there was something more in this, something intimate. Maybe he had been put under some vampire spell?

“I don’t know. He just left.”

The nails biting into his flesh made Mikael whimper.

“Nobody  _ just _ leaves their home. Tell me, what did you do?”

“Nothing!” Mikael cried out. “I swear! He just told me about dancing with you and left!”

Even let go of him.

“Well done, little one.”

Mikael swallowed. He had betrayed Isak. He had done so at the tiniest push. He would be in so much trouble with that cranky vampire later. It seemed that he was caught in the middle of some very, very old argument.

“I want to go home.”

Even sat down on the bed. It was so dark, Mikael couldn’t still see his face properly. Just a dark twinkle of his eyes, a sharp white flash of a fang.

“You are home.”

Mikael pulled himself back, just a bit. He knew the vampire noticed that, but still he hoped he didn’t. He was foolish.

“Are you afraid of me?”

He closed his eyes and nodded repeatedly. Tiny little nods. He was so scared.

“Yes”, Mikael managed to squeeze through his teeth.

Even touched his cheek and dried away his tear.

“It’s okay, little one. It’s healthy. It means your instincts, the ones deep down inside you, can still recognize  _ danger. _ You can tell I’m a beast.”

“Oh god --”

“Shhhh.” Even pressed his finger on Mikael’s lips. Then he took Mikael’s hand.

Then he squeezed.

The vampire’s grip was stronger than a man’s. Mikael could feel the bones in his hand squeak and moan under the pressure. He whimpered in pain but didn’t try to pull his hand back. A part of him knew it was better to just take it. He was in bed with a beast, after all.

Mikael was gasping when Even finally released him. He jumped as the vampire grabbed his thigh.

“What happened after the dance?”

Even paused. Mikael still couldn’t see him, but he could sense he was intrigued.

“What dance?”

Mikael licked his lips quickly. This would be either a good move or a really bad one. But he had already made it.

“The waltz at the spring ball. Isak told me he ran away but here he is now, so. Something happened.”

Even laughed. It wasn’t a contagious kind of laughter.

“Angel?” Even raised his voice, calling into the dark. “Come here, will you?”

“I am not your fucking angel! Fuck you!”

Mikael’s eyes grew wide. Shit. Isak was home? He hadn’t taken that into account at all, how stupid could he be?

“Get your ass over here or I will come and drag it.” The tone of Even’s voice made Mikael curl up. He pulled his legs against his chest to protect himself from the cold, steel wrath. It wasn’t directed at him, for now, but it was so hard and sharp he cowered in front of it.

“What?” Isak’s voice was suddenly by the door. He had moved really silently and incredibly fast.

“The snack wants to hear about our first night.”

Now Even’s voice was almost sickeningly sweet. Like honey drizzled over a blade. Mikael couldn’t be sure where that blade was pointing at. Him or Isak. But he knew it was sharp.

“I don’t --”

“Shut up, you little slut!” Isak snapped. Mikael shut up. He was in the dark with two pissed off vampires and he was feeling really small and helpless.

And the tiniest bit turned on. Because Isak was right, he was a slut.

 

Isak didn’t stop running until he reached the edge of the town. He hid behind a hay barn, leaning his back against the wall and trying to catch his breath. It was dark, but the stars shone their pale light into the night. Isak could see what was right in front of him, but not further.

A bit like his future, if he thought of it. He was ruined. He had thrown everything away, and if he hurried home right this moment he might be able to pack some things with him before the crowd would gather on their yard. But he had run so hard he needed to rest. And he would have to keep running soon. He would have to keep running all his life.

“Here you are.”

Isak spun around. It was him. The man who had just destroyed Isak’s life with a dance.

“Who are you?” Isak gasped. He didn’t have any voice in his throat, only sharp breaths. The man leaned closer and even the breaths were taken from Isak.

“My name is Even, and I am going to take you now.”

Isak couldn’t breathe. He had no idea what that man  _ taking him _ could possibly mean, but he knew that he wanted it to happen. He had no objections, none whatsoever. He just stood there, in the cold night, waiting for whatever it was that was just about to happen and that would permanently change his life.

Isak stepped back but didn’t get far, his back hit the wall. He draped his body against it, pressed his palms on the splintery wood on either side of his hips. He opened himself up for this man because now that he was here, near him, it was all he could do, and as Even stepped close enough to touch Isak’s body with his own Isak closed his eyes.

 

Mikael opened his eyes. It was still dark. Isak had stopped talking and he was a bit scared to find out why. More scared to learn why Even wasn’t saying anything, either. He squinted his eyes, trying his best, and he could almost but not quite see two bodies standing by the wall, pressed close together.


	9. Chapter 9

If only it wasn’t so dark. Mikael couldn’t see anything if he didn’t look just past them, the two vampires standing so close together nothing could fit between them, and even then he saw just a shadowy figure, a beautiful shape. His every instinct was on red alert, highlighting and blinking and alarms screaming everywhere. They were beasts. They were so, so hot. Lust and fear fought inside him, and they were fighting to the death.

He tried to listen, over all that racket inside his mind. He tried to make out the noises the vampires were making, but they were so, so quiet. Then he heard it. A sigh, a soft slow sigh, a sound of pleasure and surrender. Something was rubbing against fabric, too. Mikael blushed, thinking about all the possible things that could make a sound like that.

“Keep talking”, Even hummed. Mikael heard the sigh again. “Keep talking or I’ll take him instead.”

“You take whoever the fuck you please”, Isak hissed, but his hissing was cut by a short sharp gasp.

“Oh, come on, Angel. Don’t be like that.” Mikael heard sounds of small kisses, maybe on the side of a neck. Perhaps a gentle nibble? He shifted a bit on the bed, afraid to move any further, he was supposed to be in chains right now and he didn’t want to emphasize the fact that he wasn’t.

Then Isak started talking again.

 

Isak could feel how close the man was. He smelled like a winter’s night, but not the cozy, fire warmed indoors, no. He smelled like a frozen forest, like the wind blowing over the January ice. Cold. Raw. Brutal. Beautiful. Isak could barely breathe, he was gasping that scent.

“Please”, Isak whispered. He didn’t know what he was asking, he just couldn’t take this silent expectation anymore. His heart was trembling, and so was his body, and his spirit the most. His everlasting soul was full of fear for this man. But the rest of him, every little bit, was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

The man’s nose touched Isak’s. Then again. Isak felt his own breath bounce back at his lips from the man’s mouth, then the cold lips were on his. Isak could hear music in his ears. It was a waltz.

 

Mikael heard a clasp be opened. Was Isak wearing those old fashioned clothes again? That explained the smell, the gentle whiff of dust and old. He imagined Even’s long, skillful fingers trail the intricate clasps and strings, having done it so many times he knew what to do without looking. Something was pushed aside, and Isak sighed again.

Mikael was getting turned on. He was getting hard. It was stupid, and he was a fucking idiot with zero survival instinct, but he was rather into this. Not seeing what was happening. Not being able to do anything. Listening to this hot story and those sexy sounds. Lying in the darkness on the brink of death.

He was crazy.

 

“No”, Isak gasped, pushing the man away. “This is impossible. We can’t.”

The man stepped back, but all that did was allow the moonlight to shine on his face. To show Isak his beauty. His skin was so pale and smooth, he looked like he was made with the thinnest porcelain. Isak raised his shaking hand and touched the man’s cheek. It felt cold.

“I have never seen you before”, Isak said. “Who are you?”

“I already told you. I’m Even. And you talk too much.”

The man kissed Isak again. This time Isak didn’t push him away. He surrendered to the kiss. His skin was burning up, and yearned for Even’s soothing coolness. So, when Even unbuttoned Isak’s coat and pushed it off his shoulders, Isak let him. The cold air bit on his skin through his thin linen shirt, but it felt just good.

 

Isak gasped sharply.

“You still talk too much, Angel. Get to the good part.”

“Fuck you too”, Isak hissed, but not all that sharply anymore. Something landed on the floor. Cloth. Clasps. Mikael heard hands stroke on bare skin now, and based on Isak’s breathing Even was touching something sensitive. Mikael ran his own hand over his chest as quietly as he possibly could and flicked his fingertip over his nipple. It got hard on the first touch.

He was insane. But he was so turned on he couldn’t take it. The story, the tension in the air, the sounds, the smells, they were more than he could bear. And the vampires seemed to be focused on each other now, both in the now and back when.

 

Isak let the man remove his shirt, too. There he was, in the pale moonlight, in the cold, and his skin was almost steaming. He felt things he had never felt before, at least not in this scale. He had met this same lust when he had been thinking about that particular boy, but this -- this was so much more. It filled him up from the inside and spilled out of him in huge splashes that stained the ground he was standing on. He was wicked. He loved it.

Even got on the ground on his knees. He undid Isak’s trousers hurriedly. Isak let that happen, he let everything happen, he welcomed every bit of this. His member was already hard and throbbing, eager to be set free, to meet this wonderful, beautiful man.

 

Even snickered.

“Seriously? Your  _ member. _ Really?”

Isak smacked Even, probably on the upper arm.

“I was innocent! I had no filthy names for it back then.”

“So you opted for  _ member. _ Why not, say, pulsating staff of manhood? The rod of desire?”

Mikael bit his tongue so he wouldn’t laugh. The vampires seemed to have forgotten about him for now, and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to observe. A voyeur.

“Fine! Fine! You took out my fucking dick!”

“A bit like this?”

Isak drew a sharper breath again. For a moment, all Mikael could hear was that breathing, a bit ragged. He imagined Even’s long fingers stroking on Isak’s hard dick, touching it gently, so lightly it didn’t make a single sound. Teasing it. He let his own hand slide slowly lower. Quiet as a mouse.

 

Isak wasn’t sure how it had happened, but they were inside the barn. He was naked, completely naked, like on the day he was born. Even laid him down on the straws and they were so, so cold, but it was fine. He needed cold straws, he thought, because warm ones would catch fire from touching his skin.

Was this how it was supposed to feel? Like every touch breathed life into Isak, every kiss made him hungry for more, this combination of excess and never fulfilling need. Isak wanted this so much. He didn’t know what  _ this _ even really was, but he was so happy it was given to him.

“Spread your legs”, Even said. Isak looked up at him, his lips apart, shaking. It was so cold, but he barely noticed it. He pulled his legs apart, just a bit, and then closed them again, blushing.

“It’s. I’m. Isn’t it dirty?”

“Spread them.” This time Even wasn’t asking. He was ordering. Isak shut his mouth and spread his legs. He wasn’t scared of this man, but he was worried he might change his mind and leave. Even didn’t seem to be leaving now, he got on his knees on the floor between Isak’s legs.

 

Isak stopped talking again. He was breathing heavier, grasping for something, Mikael crawled carefully closer to see better. When he looked at the door he saw it in the corner of his eye, the silhouettes of the vampires. Even was on his knees on the floor. Isak’s legs were on Even’s shoulders, his own shoulders were against the wall and his back arched like a bridge. They were beautiful, sinful and filled with lust.

Mikael wrapped his fingers around his dick and moved his hand. He tried to stay quiet, but he wasn’t too successful. But it seemed the vampires were too focused on each other to pay him any attention. The air was filled with wet sounds of a mouth on skin, sharp breaths, quiet moans. Even was really trying to please Isak, and Mikael knew he should have been wondering why. But he wasn’t. He didn’t care. All he cared about was the throbbing need in his own groin, fed by the frantic motions of his hand.

Just as Mikael was about to come he felt fingernails dig into his flesh as someone grabbed his shoulder. He screamed, he let go of himself, he stumbled back from the edge but not far from it. He felt his blood run down his skin in narrow streams, and he heard the other vampire come to the bed as well.

He felt two tongues on his skin, side by side.


End file.
